LeBlanc
Fallen LeBlancs Lebenspunkte |hp}}, wird sie 1 Sekunde lang und erschafft ein kontrollierbares Spiegelbild, das äußerlich nicht von der echten LeBlanc zu unterscheiden ist. Das kann , verursacht jedoch keinen Schaden, hält 8 Sekunden und beginnt sofort, 1900 Einheiten in Richtung eines zufälligen Punktes vor LeBlanc zu laufen. |leveling = |description2 = Spiegelbild kann erst nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder aktiv werden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = : LeBlanc projiziert ein Siegel auf ein Ziel, welches |magisch}} verursacht und das Ziel für Sekunden markiert. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wird das markierte Ziel von einer anderen Fähigkeit von LeBlanc getroffen, explodiert das Siegel und das Ziel erleidet den selben |magisch}} erneut. |leveling2 = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| können sich gegenseitig auslösen. |video = LeBlanc-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = LeBlanc hinterlässt an ihrem Ausgangsort für 4 Sekunden ein Rückkehrportal und dann zum gewählten Zielort, was dort an allen nahen Gegnern |magisch}} verursacht. Sie kann dann diese Fähigkeit nach |nachdem der Sprung beendet wurde}} Sekunden kostenlos erneut aktivieren. |leveling = }} |description2 = LeBlanc sich an das Rückkehrportal ihrer ersten Aktivierung zurück. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| haben voneinander unabhängige Rückkehrportale und LeBlanc kann zu beiden aktiv zurückkehren. |video = LeBlanc-W }} }} |effect radius = |width = |speed = 1750 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Verbindungsreichweite |custominfo = 925 |description = : LeBlanc wirft eine Kettenillusion in eine gewählte Richtung, verursacht |magisch}} am ersten getroffenen Gegner und erzeugt eine Kette zwischen getroffenem Gegner und LeBlanc für Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Das Ziel wird solange die Kette noch da ist. Die Kette kann brechen, wenn sich LeBlanc und das Ziel zu weit voneinander entfernen. Sollte die Kette nicht gebrochen werden, wird das Ziel für Sekunden und erleidet |magisch}}. |leveling2 = |Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| entfernt werden. * Beide Schadensinstanzen können das auslösen. * Das Festhalten durch Ätherische Ketten oder durch die sind nicht stapelbar und laufen in ihrer Dauer gleichzeitig ab. |video = LeBlanc-E }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = : LeBlanc wirkt eine verstärkte Version ihrer zuletzt gewirkten Fähigkeit. Diese zugabeverstärkte Fähigkeit hat die selben Effekte wie die normale Version dieser Fähigkeit, verursacht jedoch erhöhten Schaden. |leveling = |description2 = : Verursacht erhöhten Grundschaden und doppelten Schaden, wenn die Markierung ausgelöst wird. |leveling2 = |Markierungsschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke|ap}}|Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke|ap}}}} |description3 = : Verursacht erhöhten Schaden. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = : Verursacht erhöhten Grundschaden und doppelten Schaden, wenn das Festhalten ausgelöst wird. |leveling4 = |Festwurzeln-Schaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke}}|Gesamtschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke}}}} }}| ausgelöst (auch, wenn noch nicht erlernt wurde). * und können sich gegenseitig auslösen. * und haben beide ihre eigene Rückkehrplatform und LeBlanc kann zu beiden unabhängig voneinander zurückkehren. * Das Festhalten von und laufen gleichzeitig ab (die Dauern werden nicht addiert). |video = LeBlanc-R }} }} Begleiter |damagetype = |range = | }} |armor = |magicresist = |as = |movespeed = |control = (greift automatisch dasselbe Ziel an wie die echte LeBlanc, allerdings wird LeBlanc daran hindern, ihr Spiegelbild zu kontrollieren) |target = Vasall |spelleffects = Normale Angriff wenden keine Zaubereffekte an. |abilities = * Sobald beschworen läuft das Spiegelbild automatisch von der Schadensquelle weg, die LeBlanc gebracht hat. Wenn die Passive ohne Schadensquelle ausgelöst wird, wird das Spiegelbild in LeBlancs Blickrichtung laufen. ** Das Spiegelbild sieht für LeBlanc und ihre Verbündeten anders aus, Gegner können keinen Unterschied sehen. * Die normalen Angriffe vom Spiegelbild können Treffereffekte auslösen. Jedoch wird kein Lebensraub angewendet und ein verursacht keinen Schaden. }} cs:LeBlanc en:LeBlanc es:LeBlanc fr:LeBlanc pl:LeBlanc pt-br:LeBlanc ru:Ле Блан zh:乐芙兰 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} LeBlanc ist selbst für andere Mitglieder der Schwarzen Rose mysteriös. Ihr Name ist nur einer unter vielen für eine blasse Frau, die Leute und Ereignisse gezielt manipuliert – und das bereits seit Noxus’ Kindertagen. Sie benutzt ihre Magie, um Spiegelbilder ihrer selbst zu erstellen, so dass die Zauberin überall und sogar an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig erscheinen kann. LeBlanc schmiedet ihre Pläne stets unbeobachtet, wobei ihre Motive so unergründlich sind wie ihre wechselnde Identität. Die Täuscherin LeBlanc ist die Matrone der schwarzen Rose und ihre Identität so flüchtig wie das Geflüster, das von ihr erzählt, so kurzlebig wie die Illusionen, die ihr Form verleihen. Vielleicht kennt sie sie nach so vielen Jahrhunderten der Illusionen und Täuschungen selbst nicht mehr … Die Novizen der schwarzen Rose sind die letzten Anhänger eines Ordens, der viel älter als Noxus selbst ist. Sie werben die Reichen und Mächtigen an und haben so Jahrhunderte lang im Schatten die Fäden gezogen. Obwohl sie selten um die Herkunft ihrer Matrone wissen, sind vielen Legenden über eine blasse Zauberin zu Ohren gekommen, die den gebrochenen wilden Stämmen zu Hilfe kam, als sie gegen den berüchtigten eisernen Albtraum kämpften, der die von den Düsteren verwüsteten Länder zu unterwerfen versuchte. Selbst heute wagt man seinen Namen aus Furcht nur leise zu flüstern: Mordekaiser. Mit ihren einzigartigen Fähigkeiten verschaffte sich die Zauberin Zugang zum inneren Kreis des Albtraums, bevor sie ihn schließlich verriet und schwor, die unsterbliche Bastion, die Quelle seiner Macht, zu zerstören und ihn so vom Brunnen des Todes abzuschneiden, der sein grauenhaftes Reich nährte. Doch selbst als die Wilden im Schatten der Bastion sich ihr eigenes Reich aufbauten, bemerkten sie nicht, dass die arkanen Geheimnisse, die in der Bastion schlummerten, noch nicht vollständig versiegelt worden waren. Die blasse Zauberin hatte schon immer ein Händchen für Illusionen und ihr wohl größter Trick ließ Noxus die finstere Macht in seinem eigenen Herzen vergessen, bevor sie selbst zur Zeit der Runenkriege aus der Geschichtsschreibung getilgt wurde. Die schwarze Rose existiert nun zu dem Zweck, die heimlichen Interessen solcher Magiewirkenden durchzusetzen – während sich ihre Anhänger hauptsächlich aus banalen Adligen zusammensetzen, die den Gerüchten über Wunder gefolgt sind, und so leicht kontrolliert und ausgebeutet werden können. Selbst der mächtigste Kommandant ist nur ein Diener der wahren Meister des Kults, die sich in einem Spiel aus Intrigen und Eroberungen bekriegen und um Einfluss kämpfen, sowohl in der noxianischen Hauptstadt als auch außerhalb ihrer Grenzen. Jahrhundertelang diente LeBlanc insgeheim als Beraterin ausländischer Würdenträger, erschien in vielen Nationen gleichzeitig und verwandelte mithilfe ihrer Illusionen Ordnung in Chaos. Die Gerüchte über eine neue Matrone, die sich mit jeder Generation erhebt, werfen nur weitere Fragen auf; Welche ist die „wahre“ Version ihrer selbst? Erklingt ihre eigene Stimme, wenn sie spricht? Und was ist der Preis für den Gefallen, den sie anbietet? Boram Darkwill musste die Antwort auf diese letzte Frage am eigenen Leib erfahren. Obwohl die schwarze Rose ihn bei seinem Weg auf den Thron unterstützt hatte, weigerte er sich, den Rat ihrer handverlesenen Berater anzunehmen, woraufhin LeBlanc nur noch drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen konnte. Sie manipulierte einen jungen Edelmann namens Jericho Swain, der schließlich die Einmischung des Kults aufdeckte, und ließ sich zusammen mit den wichtigsten Verschwörern hinrichten … zumindest wenn man dem Schein glaubte. Zur rechten Zeit wandte sie sich persönlich Darkwill zu und fand einen zunehmend paranoiden Herrscher, der sich vor der eigenen Sterblichkeit fürchtete. Sie versprach ihm das Geheimnis hinter einem langen Leben und vergiftete langsam Darkwills Verstand, während sie ihn immer mächtiger machte. Unter seiner Herrschaft wurde das noxianische Stärkeideal ins Bösartige verkehrt und zusammen ließen sie Swains Legende auf den Schlachtfeldern von Ionia in einer Blamage enden. Mit dem verbotenen Wissen aus der unsterblichen Bastion gelang es Swain jedoch unerwarteterweise, Darkwill vom Thron zu stoßen und Noxus unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Der neue Großgeneral war nicht an seiner eigenen Rolle in der Geschichtsschreibung interessiert, sondern nur am Ruhm des Reiches – und ein solcher Mann konnte nicht so einfach korrumpiert werden. Nach unzähligen Jahrhunderten fragte sich LeBlanc zum ersten Mal, ob sie endlich einen würdigen Gegner gefunden hatte. Ihre Taten haben Runeterra viele Male an den Rand eines totalen Krieges geführt. Nach verzweifelten Feldzügen in Freljord, auf den Gipfeln des Targon und tief in den Wüsten von Shurima, erhebt sich die dunkelste aller Magien nun erneut und zieht seine Kreise immer näher an Noxus. Ganz gleich, ob LeBlanc noch immer dieselbe blasse Zauberin ist, die den eisernen Albtraum hintergangen hat, oder nur noch eines ihrer zahllosen leeren Spiegelbilder – ihr Einfluss hat ohne Frage uralte Wurzeln. Die schwarze Rose steht noch lange nicht in voller Blüte. Alte Geschichte }} |-|1.= Jede Stadt hat ihre dunkle Seite, selbst jene, deren Reputation bereits eine fragwürdige Note hat. Noxus - obgleich sein Name bereits mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Abscheu behaftet ist - bildet bezüglich dieser einfachen Wahrheit keine Ausnahme. Tief in den verschlungenen Verliesen, welche die Erde unterhalb seiner dunklen, verwinkelten Straßen honigwabenartig durchziehen, liegt die wahre Schattenseite dieser ausufernden Metropole, Zufluchtsort aller Arten von Böswilligkeit. Unter den Kulten, Zirkeln und Geheimgesellschaften, welche dieses Labyrinth ihr Zuhause nennen, waltet LeBlanc, die Täuscherin, über die Schwarze Rose, ein Relikt einer verloren gegangenen, doch ähnlich skrupellosen Zeit in Noxus’ Geschichte. Unbarmherzig und scheinbar alterslos waren LeBlanc und ihresgleichen während der Ära vor der Militarisierung der noxischen Regierung eine Hauptsäule des politischen Geschäfts in Noxus. In diesen Tagen traf sich diese Gilde mächtiger Magier im Verborgenen, um ihren geheimen Plan voranzutreiben und dabei subtiler vorzugehen, als jene, die momentan an der Macht sind, es vorziehen. Während ihre wahren Motive immer rätselhaft geblieben sind, war der Glaube weit verbreitet, dass die Schwarze Rose zu Zeiten, als in Noxus noch die Aristokratie herrschte, die wahre Kraft hinter dem Thron war. Als rohes, martialisches Können zur Legitimation dafür wurde, wer über das Imperium wacht, schien die Schwarze Rose über Nacht zu verschwinden. Viele glaubten, ihre Zeit wäre einfach vorüber gewesen und dass ihre Mitglieder ihr Streben nach sozialer und politischer Vormacht aufgegeben hätten. Doch als LeBlanc wieder an den Toren der Kriegsakademie erschien, wurde klar, dass diese Meister der Schatten und der Flammen einfach nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abgewartet hatten, auf das Erstehen einer neuen, umfassenden Autorität wartend: die Liga der Legenden. }} |-|Liga-Bewertung= Liga-Beurteilung: LeBlanc Kandidat: LeBlanc Datum: 29. Oktober, 20 CLE BEOBACHTUNG LeBlancs maßvolle Schritte lassen sie mit einer Grazie und einem Dekorum über den polierten Marmor hinwegschweben, die ihresgleichen suchen. Ihr verziertes Magiergewand, stilvoll und gepflegt, verleiht ihr ein imposantes Erscheinungsbild, wie man es nur selten fernab eines königlichen Hofes sieht. In ihren zarten Händen hält sie einen langen Stab, den eine Reihe facettenreicher Kristalle, von einer unbekannten Macht in der Schwebe gehalten, krönen. In ihr glänzendes Haar ist ein weiterer solcher Kristall gesteckt, der das Licht der Fackeln, an denen sie vorüberschreitet, in alle Richtungen zerstreut. Vor einer verzierten Tür kommt sie zum Stehen und hält einen Moment inne, um die Inschrift zu studieren. „Der wahre Gegner lauert im Inneren“, liest sie verwundert. Die Ironie lässt die Ränder ihrer Lippen einen Bogen beschreiben und ein kurzes Lächeln erahnen, doch nur für eine Sekunde. Einen Augenblick später ist ihr Antlitz einmal mehr unerbittlich – ein gefühlloses Rätsel, doch noch immer atemberaubend schön. Sie streckt eine ihrer perfekt manikürten Hände aus und lässt die Flügeltür trotz ihres offensichtlichen Gewichts mühelos aufschwingen. Für einen Moment späht sie in die beklemmende Schwärze, bevor sie die Dunkelheit mit gleichmäßigen Schritten betritt. BETRACHTUNG Die Dunkelheit wurde kalt. Sie zog die Robe fester um sich, um sich vor der Kühle zu schützen, und unterdrückte ein leichtes Zittern. Eine Gestalt in einer Kutte schob sich mit einer abgedunkelten Laterne in ihren Händen an ihr vorbei. Im schwachen Licht der Laterne konnte sie Steine und Mörtel zu ihren beiden Seiten ausmachen. Weiter entfernt tropfte Wasser und der Gestank von Schimmel kroch ihr in die Nase. Eine weitere schattenhafte Gestalt schlurfte an ihr vorbei, Teil einer Prozession. Sich am Ende der Prozession einreihend, schaute LeBlanc einen Augenblick an sich herunter. Über ihren traditionellen Hofputz war ein samtschwarzer Umhang drapiert, der mit einer onyxfarbenen schwarzen Rose zusammengehalten wurde. Ihr Stab war verschwunden, ebenso wie die Brosche in ihrem Haar. Vor ihr weitete sich der Tunnel in einen Raum und sie sah, wie sich eine Vielzahl von Leuten in der Dunkelheit zusammenfand. LeBlanc schob sich bis an die Spitze. Die Menge teilte sich vor ihr und sie rang nach Luft. Dort, inmitten der Herde Schaulustiger, stand sie sich selbst von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Nun, mehr oder weniger sich selbst. Augenblicklich war ihr die Situation vertraut und sie wartete geduldig auf ihren Moment. Einer der Kapuzen-tragenden Zuschauer trat vor und wandte sich an den Doppelgänger: „LeBlanc“, krächzte er die Frau im Zentrum des Kreises an, „weshalb hast du uns beschworen? Dies sind gefährliche Zeiten für ein so großes Treffen der Schwarzen Rose.“ Die Frau öffnete ihren Mund, um zu sprechen, doch ein scharfes Keuchen unterbrach sie. Sie zückte ein besticktes, mit Blut besprenkeltes Taschentuch aus den Falten ihres Kleides und benutzte es, um ein Husten zu unterdrücken. Sie räusperte sich. „Brüder und Schwestern“, sprach sie leise, „ich habe euch gerufen, da ich alt bin und gebrechlich werde. Schon bald werde ich wieder eins sein mit dem Staub.“ Sie lächelte: „Für mich ist die Zeit gekommen, meine Stellung als Matrone der Gesellschaft abzugeben.“ Sie hustete erneut, lauter diesmal. „Unter euch ist eine, die große Verheißung und Führungskraft gezeigt hat“, fuhr sie fort. „Jemand, deren Talente nur durch ihre Hingabe und Loyalität übertroffen werden.“ Sie zog die funkelnde Brosche aus ihrem Haar und die Illusion löste sich auf. Ihre Porzellanhaut wurde aschfarben, ihr Haar dünn und strähnig und ihre Augen eingefallen. Sie streckte eine runzelige Hand in LeBlancs Richtung aus, „Evaine, tritt vor und gib dich zu erkennen.“ LeBlanc trat vor, nahm das Schmuckstück in Empfang und drapierte es in ihrem sorgsam zurechtgemachten Haar. Ihre Vorgängerin bot ihr den Stab dar. „Seltsam“, merkte die alte Frau an, „es ist, als schaute ich in den Spiegel.“ LeBlanc übernahm auch den Stab und die Szenerie um sie herum löste sich auf. Einen Augenblick später saß sie in ihrem Studierzimmer, den Stab sorgsam in der Beuge ihres Ellenbogens abgelegt, als sie aus einer reichverzierten Tasse Tee nippte. Ihr gegenüber saß eine hinfällige Gestalt, der zerbrechliche Körper in eine streng zusammengehaltene Militärtracht gehüllt. Ein großer Rabe saß auf seiner Schulter. „Welchem Umstand habe ich das Vergnügen dieses Besuches zu verdanken, Jericho Swain?” fragte sie. Swains gekrümmte Hand schloss sich um den Henkel seiner Teetasse und er führte das dampfend heiße Getränk an seine Lippen. „Ausgezeichnet”, krächzte er. „Matrone LeBlanc, Ihr hattet schon immer einen tadellosen Geschmack.“ „Den habe ich”, stimmte sie mit einem Lächeln zu, das aber doch nur Trauer enthielt. Sie streckte eine Hand über den Tisch hinweg aus, um seine von Narben gezeichnete Hand in die ihre zu nehmen. „Doch das wusstet Ihr bereits. Ihr wusstet es, bevor Ihr Euch selbst verkauft habt.“ Swain drückte einen dornigen Onyxring in ihre Hand. „Das ist wahr. Ich habe Opfer gebracht. Aber ich habe sie für uns erbracht. Die Schwarze Rose gehört Euch, Matrone, aber ich wurde etwas Größeres.“ Wie als Zustimmung krächzte der Rabe auf seiner Schulter. „Die Zeit ist gekommen. Tut Euch mit mir zusammen und wir können uns zurückholen, was uns durch Boram Darkwill genommen wurde.“ Sie blickte auf den Ring. „Ihr habt Eurer Persönlichkeit entsagt, um Darkwills Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Der Rest eilt nicht.“ „Vielleicht. Aber es gibt andere Wege”, fuhr Swain fort. Ein Dienstbote trat in die Tür, um einen weiteren Gast anzukündigen. „General Du Couteau ist hier, um Euch zu sehen, Matrone.“ LeBlanc warf Swain einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Schickt ihn hinauf“, antwortete sie. Der Dienstbote verließ das Studierzimmer. „Du Couteau ist dieser ordinäre Schoßhund des Generals“, spie sie. „Er wird uns nichts nützen, Jericho.“ „Vielleicht seid Ihr im Irrtum, Täuscherin. Er ist von noblem Blut“, sagte Swain. LeBlanc hielt den Ring empor: „Aber er ist keiner von uns!“ Swain nickte: „Weshalb möchtet Ihr der Liga beitreten, LeBlanc?“ „Ich will das Geburtsrecht meines Volkes einfordern“, verkündete sie mit brennenden Flammen in ihren Augen. „Und glaubt mir, es wird mir gelingen.“ Jericho Swain stand vom Tisch auf und streichelte ihr sanft über das Gesicht. „Wie fühlt es sich an, seine Gedanken nicht verbergen zu können?“ LeBlanc warf ihren Kopf zurück und lachte: „Ihr denkt, ich hätte meine Gedanken offenbart, Beschwörer?“ höhnte sie. „Ihr werdet LeBlanc nie kennen. Sie ist sehr viel älter als ich. Sie ist älter als Eure so geschätzte Liga.“ Swain nickte. Die Türen vor ihr flogen auf und ließen sie allein im Licht zurück. Die Liga der Legenden erwartete sie. }} |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Rabentochter-LeBlanc Screenshots.jpg|Rabentochter-LeBlanc Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt sie, wie sie gerade flüchtet, während ihr ihre Position einnimmt. ; : * Ihr hat gerade den , in welchem sie einen mit Hasenohren aus dem Hut zaubert, aufgeführt. * Sie ähnelt . * Sie ähnelt aus . * Ihr Tansanit-Chroma hat eine Tätowierung der Schwarzen Rose auf ihrem linken Bein. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sie lehnt an Cruella de Vil aus an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2011 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2014 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** *** Obwohl zum Thema passt und 2014 veröffentlicht wurde, wurde sie erst nach der Graunacht 2014 veröffentlicht. * Die Rabenstatue auf ihrem Stab erwacht während ihres zum Leben. * Sie wurde durch von inspiriert. * Sie ähnelt aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt an an bzw. sie sieht ihnen ähnlich. * Sie ähnelt aus den . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit veröffentlicht. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von Invictus Gaming bei der Weltmeisterschaft 2018 zu feiern, zusammen mit: ** * Sie repräsentiert Rookie. ** Die Idee für ihren kam von Rookie selber und zeigt seine Signatur. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media |-|Galerie= LeBlanc.jpg|LeBlanc Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Eduardo Gonzalez) LeBlanc Portrait.png|LeBlanc Portrait LeBlanc Angesehene Chroma Konzept 01.jpg|Angesehene LeBlanc Chroma Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Maryna Aleksandrova) Rabentochter-LeBlanc Konzept.jpg|Rabentochter-LeBlanc Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Leblanc Rabentochter- model 2.png|Rabentochter-LeBlanc Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Leblanc Rabentochter- model 1.png|Rabentochter-LeBlanc Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) LeBlanc Ahnenholz- Konzept 01.jpg|Ahnenholz-LeBlanc Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) LeBlanc Ahnenholz- Konzept 02.jpg|Ahnenholz-LeBlanc Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) LeBlanc Ahnenholz- model 01.jpg|Ahnenholz-LeBlanc Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) LeBlanc Programm Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Programm LeBlanc Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Choe HeonHwa) LeBlanc Programm Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Programm LeBlanc Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Choe HeonHwa) iG 2019 Skins.jpg|iG 2019 Skin Promo }} Alte Splash-Arts |Trivia= Trivia * LeBlanc wurde von Coronach entwickelt. * In Final Fantasy X-2 gibt es einen Charakter mit demselben Namen. * LeBlancs Spiegelbild in ihrem alten, klassischen Splash Art (siehe hier) sieht nicht ganz genauso aus wie LeBlanc. Möglicherweise zeigt der Spiegel ihr altes/wahres Ich "Evaine". * Der Skin "Verruchte LeBlanc" ist eine Ahnlehnung an Cruella de Vil aus Disneys 101 Dalmatiner. * Der Skin "Angesehene LeBlanc"' '''ist angelehnt an Zauberer im Allgemeinen. LeBlanc ähnelt hier sehr dem Comic-Charakter Zatanna Zatara (vgl. hier). * Der Skin "Rabengeborene LeBlanc" wurde zur Graunacht 2014 veröffentlicht und war nur eine begrenzte Zeit lang käuflich. * LeBlanc steht im Verdacht zu sein, da in einem Kampf zwischen und s Spiegelbild auf s Brustpanzer zu sehen ist. Alte Fähigkeiten '''LeBlancs' Fähigkeiten markieren getroffene Gegner mit einem Siegel der Bosheit für 4 Sekunden. Dieses Siegel lädt sich über Sekunden auf. Danach kann LeBlancs nächste getroffene Fähigkeit es auslösen, um Stufe)}} als zusätzlichen zu verursachen. |description2 = Das Siegel der Bosheit kann am gleichen Ziel nur einmal alle 5 Sekunden angebracht werden. }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |description = LeBlanc wirft eine Splittersphäre auf den gewählten Gegner und verursacht . |leveling = |Magischer Abprallschaden gegen Vasallen| }} |description2 = Wenn die Splittersphäre ein Siegel der Bosheit auslöst, so springt sie auf nahe Gegner mit geladenem Siegel der Bosheit über und löst diese ebenfalls aus, verursacht nur 60 % des Schadens gegen Vasallen. }}| }} }} |speed = 1600 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = Schadensreichweite |custominfo = 260 |description = LeBlanc erschafft für 4 Sekunden ein Rückkehrprotal an ihrer aktuellen Position und sprintet dann zum gewählten Zielort, um bei ihrer Ankunft an allen nahen Gegnern zu verursachen. Nach einer Verzögerung von |dieser Zeitraum beginnt zu Beginn des Sprints}} Sekunden kann sie Verzerrung ohne weitere Kosten erneut aktivieren. |leveling = }} |description2 = LeBlanc teleportiert sich sofort zum geschaffenen Rückkehrportal. }}| Sekunden, in denen sie nicht zurückspringen kann. * LeBlanc kehrt immer zum Rückkehrprotal zurück, unabhängig von der Distanz. * Verzerrung und die haben voneinander unabhängige Rückkehrportale und LeBlanc kann zu beiden aktiv zurückkehren. * Für von beispielsweise gilt auch die Reaktivierung als Distanzzurücklegung, für von jedoch nicht. }} }} | | |}} |speed = 1750 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = | | |11}} |description = LeBlanc wirft eine Kettenillusion in gerader Linie, verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner und verbindet sich mit diesem für Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn sich das Ziel nicht aus der Reichweite der Verbindung begibt, so wird es für und erhält den gleichen magischen Schaden erneut. |leveling2 = }} }}| entfernt werden. * Beide Schadensinstanzen können das auslösen. * Die Beeinträchtigungen des Gegners Bewegungen durch Ätherische Ketten oder durch die sind nicht stapelbar und laufen in ihrer Dauer gleichzeitig ab. * kann dem mit seiner nicht entgehen. }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = LeBlanc erhält Zugriff auf einen neuen Satz von Fähigkeiten, der aus verstärkten Versionen ihrer normalen Fähigkeiten und einer neue ultimativen Fähigkeit namens . LeBlanc's verstärkte normale Fähigkeiten interagieren nicht mit der Abklingzeit der normalen Fähigkeiten und kosten kein . Nach etwa 8 Sekunden ohne Aktivierung der verstärkten Fähigkeiten wird Zugabe deaktiviert, jedoch keine Abklingzeit ausgelöst. |leveling = |description2 = LeBlanc für 0,1 Sekunden, beschwört ein Spiegelbild und wirkt dann die gewählte verstärkte Fähigkeit. Das Spiegelbild bleibt für Sekunden bestehen und verschwindet, wenn es Einzelzielschaden erhält. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |description = Der Schaden von Splittersphäre wird verstärkt. |leveling = }} }}| }} : Der Schaden von Verzerrung wird verstärkt. |leveling = }} |description2 = : LeBlanc teleportiert sich zum Rückkehrportal von Zugabe: Verzerrung. }}| Sekunden, in denen sie nicht zurückspringen kann. * LeBlanc kehrt immer zum Rückkehrprotal zurück, unabhängig von der Distanz. * Verzerrung und die haben voneinander unabhängige Rückkehrportale und LeBlanc kann zu beiden aktiv zurückkehren. * Für von beispielsweise gilt auch die Reaktivierung als Distanzzurücklegung, für von jedoch nicht. }} }} : Der Schaden von Ätherische Ketten wird verstärkt. |leveling = |Gesamtschaden| }} }}| entfernt werden. * Beide Schadensinstanzen können das auslösen. * Die Beeinträchtigungen des Gegners Bewegungen durch Ätherische Ketten oder durch die sind nicht stapelbar und laufen in ihrer Dauer gleichzeitig ab. * kann dem mit seiner nicht entgehen. }} }} |Schatten der Rose hat eine von Zugabe unabhängige Abklingzeit}} |description = : LeBlanc beschwört ein Spiegelbild am gewählten Ort. Die Abklingzeit von Zugabe wird zurückerstattet, stattdessen erhält Schatten der Rose eine eigene Abklingzeit. Der Spiegelbild verschwindet, sobald er seine ausgeführt hat. }}| }} Begleiter |hp = |damagetype = Normal |range = | }} |armor = |magicresist = |as = |ms = |control = Es muss zwischen zwei unterschiedlichen Spiegelbildern unterschieden werden. * Das Spiegelbild von kann nur platziert werden, danach agiert es autonom. * Das Spiegelbild von kann mit Alt + Rechtsklick gesteuert werden. |target = Kann wie ein Champion von jeglichen Fähigkeiten und Angriffen getroffen werden. |spelleffects = Wendet keine Art der Zaubereffekte an. |abilities = Schatten der Rose * Nach der Beschwörung an einem global beliebig wählbaren Ort, durch , führt dieses Spiegelbild eine schadensfreie Kopie von LeBlancs zuletzt gewirkter Fähigkeit aus, sofern es den nächsten gegnerischen Champion damit treffen kann. * Dieses Spiegelbild kann nach der Platzierung vom Spieler nicht mehr kontrolliert werden. * Nur Leblanc und ihre Verbündeten können dieses Spiegelbild durch visuelle Unterschiede erkennen. * Das Spiegelbild kann nicht durch verstärkt werden. Zugabe * Nach der Beschwörung durch eine , kann dieses Spiegelbild kontrolliert werden und seine normalen Angriffe können Schaden anrichten, wenden aber keinen Lebensraub an. ** Das Spiegelbild kann mit seinen normalen Angriffen gegnerische Champions töten. ** Trifft der letzte normale Angriff des Spiegelbildes ganz kurz bevor es verschwindet, so ist dies ein . ** Normale Angriffe des Spiegelbildes, die sich noch in der Luft befinden, während das Spiegelbild bereits verschwunden ist, verursachen keinen Schaden mehr und lösen auch nichts mehr aus. * Normale Angriffe des Spiegelbilds verursachen 60 % an Schaden gegen Champions und 30 % gegen Gebäude. ** Ein verursacht ganz normal den 2-fachen Schaden. * Die normalen Angriffe wenden Treffereffekte auf besondere Weise an: ** , , , , ** (gegen Gebäude), , , , , (verursacht unabhängig von LeBlancs echtem Level nur den Level 1-Schaden), , , , , (nur eine Steigerung), (erscheint und kann sofort Zauberklinge benutzen) * Das Spiegelbild wird erzeugen und von und profitieren. ** Beides wird nicht doppelt angewendet, wenn die echte LeBlanc in der Nähe ist. ** von Spiegelbild verursacht nur den Level 1-Schaden. * LeBlanc und das Spiegelbild können mit einer Verwendung der 2 verschiedene Ziele treffen. ** Das Spiegelbild beginnt mit normalen Angriffen anzugreifen, sofern es ein Ziel mit seiner schadensfreien Version der getroffen hat. * Nur Leblanc und ihre Verbündeten können dieses Spiegelbild durch visuelle Unterschiede erkennen. * Das Spiegelbild kann nicht durch verstärkt werden. }} |-|1.= , wird sie 1 Sekunde lang und erschafft ein Spiegelbild, das weniger Leben}} besitzt, keinen Schaden verursacht und bis zu 8 Sekunden bestehen bleibt, außer es wird vorher getötet. }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |description = : LeBlanc projiziert ein Siegel auf ein Ziel, welches verursacht und das Ziel für Sekunden markiert. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wird das markierte Ziel von einer anderen Fähigkeit von LeBlanc getroffen, explodiert das Siegel und das Ziel erleidet den selben erneut. |leveling2 = }} }}| }} | }} |speed = 1450 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = LeBlanc hinterlässt an ihrem Ausgangsort ein Rückkehrportal, springt dann an den gewählten Zielpunkt und verursacht am Zielpunkt an allen nahen Gegnern . Sie kann dann diese Fähigkeit für 4 Sekunden kostenlos erneut aktivieren. |leveling = }} |description2 = LeBlanc teleportiert sich an das Rückkehrportal ihrer ersten Aktivierung zurück. }}| haben voneinander unabhängige Rückkehrportale und LeBlanc kann zu beiden aktiv zurückkehren. }} }} | | }} |speed = 1750 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = | | | | }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = : LeBlanc wirft eine Kettenillusion in eine gewählte Richtung, verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner und erzeugt eine Kette zwischen getroffenem Gegner und LeBlanc für Sekunden. Während dieser Zeit wird das Ziel um 25 % . |leveling = }} |description2 = Das Ziel kann die Kette brechen, indem es sich außer Reichweite bewegt. Sollte die Kette nicht gebrochen werden, wird das Ziel für Sekunden und erleidet den selben magischen Schaden erneut |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| entfernt werden. * Beide Schadensinstanzen können das auslösen. * Die Beeinträchtigungen des Gegners Bewegungen durch Ätherische Ketten oder durch die sind nicht stapelbar und laufen in ihrer Dauer gleichzeitig ab. * kann dem mit seiner nicht entgehen. |video = |video2 = }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = : LeBlanc wirkt eine verstärkte Version ihrer zuletzt gewirkten Fähigkeit. Diese zugabeverstärkte Fähigkeit hat die selben Effekte wie die normale Version dieser Fähigkeit, verursacht jedoch erhöhten Schaden. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = |Gesamtschaden| }} }} }} }} |patchhistory= = Versionsgeschichte = V10.3: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert ⇒ wird um 15 % verringert. ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 12 % erhöht ⇒ wird um 15 % erhöht. V9.1 - Hotfix vom 15.01.2019: * ** Es wurde ein Problem behoben, bei dem Markierungen von der Zugabe des Siegels nicht richtig mit der Fähigkeitsstärke skalierten. V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt im Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols an, wie viel Zeit bis zur Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit verbleibt. * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt im Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols an, wie viel Zeit bis zur Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit verbleibt. V8.24 * ** 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 Sekunden ⇒ 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 Sekunden V8.23: * ** Das Siegel ist jetzt größer und mit einer Grafik im inneren der Kugel versehen. * ** *** Der Klon hat jetzt die richtigen Partikeleffekte. ** *** Das Siegel ist jetzt größer. ** *** Die Ketten sind jetzt dunkler. * ** *** Der Klon hat jetzt die richtigen Partikeleffekte. ** *** Die Fähigkeit hat jetzt rosafarbene Effekte. V4.17: * ** Jetzt siehst du mich: LeBlanc erschafft nun ein Spiegelbild, nachdem ihre Unsichtbarkeit endet ⇒ sofort ** Jetzt nicht: LeBlanc und ihr Spiegelbild bleiben so lange unsichtbar wie der andere (wenn die Unsichtbarkeit einer Seite gebrochen wird, bricht auch die der anderen). ** Dauer der Unsichtbarkeit: 0,5 Sekunden ⇒ 1 Sekunde * ** Ausweichen, was das Zeug hält: LeBlanc hat nun 3 Sekunden ⇒ 4 Sekunden, um auf ihre Rückkehrplattform zurückzukehren. V4.13: * ** Kosten: 80/90/100/110/120 Mana ⇒ 80/85/90/95/100 Mana V4.10: * ** Name: Siegel des Verstummens ⇒ Siegel der Bosheit ** Verstummen: Lässt das Ziel nicht mehr verstummen. V4.4: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Ätherische Ketten“ einen Gegner immer noch festhalten konnte, selbst wenn LeBlanc bei der Aktivierung des zweiten Effekts außer Reichweite war. V3.10a: * Allgemein ** Die Grund-Lebensregeneration wurde von 5,05 auf 7,05 erhöht. ** Der Angriffsschaden pro Stufe wude von 3,1 auf 3,5 erhöht V3.9: * ** Das „Spiegelbild“ wird jetzt anstatt stehen zu bleiben versuchen zu rennen. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 70/75/80/85/90 auf 50/60/70/80/90 verringert. ** Der Schaden wurde sowohl für den anfänglichen Einschlags- als auch den Detonationsschaden der Markierung auf 55/80/105/130/155 (+0,4 Fähigkeitsstärke) geändert. *** Der Einschlagsschaden betrug 70/110/150/190/230 (+0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke). *** Der Schaden der Markierung betrug 20/40/60/80/100 (+0,3 Fähigkeitsstärke). ** Die Wirkdauer der Verstummung wurde von 2 Sekunden auf 1,5 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit startet nun anstatt bei der Rückkehr zur „Verzerrung“ bereits beim Ausführen. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80 auf 80/90/100/110/120 erhöht. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Verzerrung“ im Nebel des Krieges sichtbar war. * ** Die Wirkdauer der Verlangsamung (und die Zeit bis zur Verwurzelung) wurde von 2 auf 1,5 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Wirkdauer der Verwurzelung wurde von 1/1,3/1,6/1,9/2,2 auf konstante 1,5 Sekunden verändert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 10 auf 14/13/12/11/10 Sekunden erhöht. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 100/50/0 auf 0 verringert. ** Alle Fähigkeiten, die eine „Zugabe“ erhalten, verursachen nun ihren eigenen Grundschaden anstatt den Grundschaden der zu Grunde liegenden Fähigkeit zu verstärken * ** Verursacht nun 100/200/300 (+0,65 Fähigkeitsstärke) Schaden, einmal beim Einschlag, ein weiteres Mal, falls die Markierung detoniert. * ** Die Abklingzeit startet nun anstatt bei der Rückkehr zur „Verzerrung“ bereits beim Ausführen. ** Verursacht nun beim Einschlag 150/300/450 (+0,975 Fähigkeitsstärke) Schaden * ** Verursacht nun 100/200/300 (+0,65 Fähigkeitsstärke) Schaden, einmal beim Einschlag, ein weiteres Mal, falls das Ziel festgehalten wird. V1.0.0.151: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/90/100/110/120 auf 80/85/90/95/100 verringert. V1.0.0.142: * ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1400 auf 2000 erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 20/18/16/14/12 auf 18/16/14/12/10 Sekunden verringert. ** Das Zaubern von „Zugabe: Verzerrung“ hindert LeBlanc nicht länger daran, zum Ausgangspunkt von „Verzerrung“ zurückzukehren. Dies gilt auch umgekehrt. V1.0.0.126: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Master Yi nicht festgehalten werden konnte. V1.0.0.120: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Leblancs Klon dauerhaft kampfunfähig wurde, wenn dieser bei seinem Erscheinen kampfunfähig gemacht wurde. V1.0.0.118: * ** Ein ausgegrautes Symbol für die Abklingzeit wurde hinzugefügt. V1.0.0.116: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Zugabe: Verformung“ nicht allen Verbündeten anzeigte, ob die Fähigkeit bereit war. V1.0.0.112: * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde für beide Komponenten von 0,4 auf 0,5 erhöht. V1.0.0.111: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Klangeffekt auch nach dem Tod des Ziels bestehen bleiben konnte. V1.0.0.108: * Allgemein ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 48 auf 51 erhöht. ** Der pro Stufe gewonnene Schaden von normalen Angriffen wurde von 2,9 auf 3,1 erhöht. V1.0.0.107: * ** Die Wirkdauer des Festhaltens wurde von 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 auf 1/1,3/1,6/1,9/2,2 Sekunden erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 40/35/30 auf 40/32/24 Sekunden verringert. V1.0.0.105: * Allgemein ** Die pro Stufe gewonnene Rüstung wurde von 3,0 auf 3,5 erhöht. ** „Verformung“ und „Rückverformung“ wurden in „Verzerrung“ und „Rückverzerrung“ umbenannt. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von konstanten 40 auf 40/35/30 verringert. V1.0.0.104: Hinzugefügt. * (Passive) ** Fallen LeBlancs Lebenspunkte unter 40%, wird sie sofort für eine halbe Sekunde getarnt. Danach erschafft sie ein Spiegelbild, das keinen Schaden verursacht und bis zu 8 Sekunden lang bestehen bleibt. Dies kann nur einmal pro Minute eintreten. * (Q) ** Leblanc projiziert eine Kugel auf ihr Ziel und verursacht so magischen Schaden und zeichnet das Ziel 3,5 Sekunden lang. Erleidet das Ziel durch eine von LeBlancs Fähigkeiten Schaden, wird das Siegel ausgelöst und lässt es Schaden erleiden und verstummen. * (W) ** LeBlanc bewegt sich schnell an einen Zielpunkt und verursacht dort an nahestehenden Einheiten magischen Schaden. Danach kann sie Verformung 3 Sekunden lang erneut einsetzen, um an ihre Ausgangsposition zurückzukehren. * (E) ** LeBlanc schleudert trügerische Ketten in ein Zielgebiet. Wird ein Gegner getroffen, so erleidet dieser magischen Schaden und sein Lauftempo wird um 25 % verringert. Bleibt das Ziel 2 Sekunden lang angekettet, erleidet es zusätzlichen magischen Schaden und kann sich nicht bewegen. * (Ultimative Fähigkeit) ** LeBlanc benutzt eine mächtigere Variante ihres letzten Zaubers, die zusätzlich mehr Schaden verursacht. 30 Sekunden Abklingzeit. }}